


A Monster's Control

by SceneCipriano



Series: Sweet Little Lies Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Unsympathetic Logan, Mild Unsympathetic Patton, Mild Unsympathetic Roman, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Unsympathetic Virgil, Virgil is an ass, guilt tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: Everything was supposed to be better, they all had apologized to him and 'accepted' him into their little family, well... All of them except for one, but who's going to believe a known liar that a monster in purple was controlling him?(Part 2 to Sweet Little Lies, this fic is actually based off of Control by Halsey and Monster covered by Aruvn! I hope everyone enjoys it!)





	1. Paranoid

Everything was going great, the others were including Deceit in their family get-togethers, and they were even being nicer to him. They had even invited Remus to join them a few times for dinner or for a movie night, for once in over three weeks everything was finally going Deceit's way, well... Not _everything._ Whenever Deceit was alone, he felt as if he was being watched, but when he would turn to see who was there he would be alone once more. He had brushed it off at first, thinking it was Remus playing a joke on him, but then the paranoia escalated into the night time. Always feeling like that someone was in his room just staring at him, he had a feeling who was doing this but he couldn't point fingers, not when he doesn't have any proof to back himself up. "You alright, kiddo? You're looking a little tired," Patton asks one morning. Deceit opens his mouth wanting to tell Patton what's been going on, but he can't. ' _What if he gets mad?'_ A voice whispers from the back of his conscience, Deceit snaps his mouth shut and sinks down in his chair. 

"I just... Haven't been sleeping well, I'm okay." Deceit mumbles, Patton flashes him a small smile and gently pats the top of his head. That night Deceit was finally able to sleep and he regretted ever closing his eyes. 

"You didn't _actually_ believe that I was through with you, did you freak?" Deceit sits upright and inhales sharply, he darts his eyes around his room wildly. He was alone, but he could have sworn he heard Virgil's rough voice right in his ear. The snake-like side swallows thickly as he takes his hands through his hair, gripping it slightly to ground himself back into reality. ' _Uh oh, looks like someone is paranoid, whatever shall you do?'_ A voice in his head sneers, Deceit shakes his head and closes his eyes tight. ' _I'm okay, everything is okay,'_ he tells himself as he takes in a deep breath. 

"Are you sure about that?" Deceit jumps and pulls his blankets up to his chin as he looks around again, how was Virgil doing this? Or was the anxious side even doing anything? Was Deceit just making it up? 

"V-Virgil this isn't funny, quit it!" Deceit snaps, a silent room was his only reply. 

The next morning Deceit walked into the kitchen and bumped right into the one side he didn't want to see. Virgil narrows his eyes at the smaller side and forces a smile on his face, "Good morning, Dee." Virgil says, Deceit looks down and fiddles with his gloves, should he ask Virgil about what happened last night? He wasn't sure, but that didn't matter right now, he needed to know. 

"Morning to you as well, Virgil... I was um... Actually wanting to ask you something." Deceit stammers, Virgil smirks and leans against the doorframe of the kitchen, his eyebrow raised silently telling Deceit to ask away. 

"Have... Have you been messing with me?" Deceit asks, Virgil scoffs and chuckles softly. 

"Now, why would I take time out of my day to mess with you? Honestly, I have better things to do than to mess with you." Virgil replies as he pushes himself away from the door frame, walking past Deceit making sure to bump into him as he does. 

"Besides, even if I was, no one would believe you. Who would believe a known liar, that not even a week ago was going mad with voices in his head?" Virgil asks, Deceit clenches his jaw and narrows his bi-colored eyes at the anxious side. 

"Nice talking to you, Dee," Virgil says as he walks upstairs.

That evening while Deceit was helping Patton with dinner, the smaller side decided to tell the fatherly side about what was happening with him. "I... I think Virgil is still messing with me... I always feel like I'm being watched, then not to mention the voices I hear in my room." Deceit explains, Patton stops what he's doing and looks down at Deceit with concern. 

"Are you sure it's Virgil? Maybe you're still upset with what we did, which is understandable kiddo! We were such b-holes, to you! But I just can't see Virgil hurting you still, he did apologize." Patton replies Deceit lets out a nervous chuckle as he picks at his gloves. 

"R-Right... You're right, I'm just being paranoid is all..." Deceit mumbles as he hands Patton another tomato for him to cut. ' _Am I really being paranoid?'_ Deceit thought as he kept handing over vegetables, ' _Maybe...'_

_\---------------_

"Alright, pleabs! It's movie night! Dee-lietful, it is your turn to choose the movie!" Roman exclaims, Deceit smiles and looks through the pile of movies that Roman had plopped onto the coffee table. The deceitful side holds up Jungle Book a wide smile on his scaly face, a soft groan from his left caused everyone to turn and look at Virgil, his headphones dangling around his neck. 

"Seriously? That movie again, we watched it last week!" The anxious side exclaims Deceit's smile drops slightly. 

"I like the movie and it's my turn," Deceit replies. Virgil narrows his eyes at the smaller side as Deceit hands Roman the movie, watching as the Prince puts the disc in the DVD player. 

"If you were _actually_ my friend you would pick something else," Virgil mumbles loud enough for just Deceit to hear. The snake-like side clenches his jaw and leans back heavily into the couch, he wasn't going to let Virgil win. 

After the fifth movie, Deceit began to doze off, ' _Look at him an even bigger freak while he's asleep.'_ Deceit hears someone whisper, along with a few quiet chuckles, ' _He's so gullible it's quite sad.'_ More quiet chuckling, Deceit furrows his brows and blinks his tired eyes open, a wave of confusion washes over him when he sees that the others are sound asleep except for one. Deceit frowns and looks over to Virgil who was scrolling through his phone, "Why are you still awake?" Deceit whispers, Virgil looks up at him and smirks. 

"Why are _you_ still awake?" Virgil asks, Deceit glares. 

"I asked you first," Deceit hisses. Virgil chuckles and returns back to his phone, ' _Nobody wants you~! They're all pretending,'_ a voice whispers. Deceit growls and stands up snatching Virgil's phone away from him. 

"Stop doing that!" Deceit snaps, his voice lacking any real poison due to him having to whisper. Virgil narrows his eyes as he snatches his phone back, standing up from his chair easily towering over Deceit. 

"Stop doing what? God, you're so weird," Virgil hisses as he brushes past Deceit. The smaller side glares hatefully at the back of Virgil's head as he forces himself to not throw anything at the purple-clad side. 

"And they say I'm paranoid," Virgil growls as he stomps upstairs. Deceit's shoulders sag at that, he wasn't paranoid, he was sure Virgil was doing something, he had to have been. ' _Or maybe its because you don't like him,'_ Deceit sighs and rubs his face. 

"Maybe I am paranoid..." 


	2. The Monstrous Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the monster~?

The first thing Deceit noticed was the pitch darkness that surrounded him, the second thing he noticed was the numbing cold that settled deep within his bones. He knew what this was and who was doing it. Deceit clenches his jaw to stop his teeth from chattering, "V-Very funny Virgil!" Deceit yells, his voice echoing back at him was his only reply. The smaller side huffs and pushes himself up from the ground, wrapping his arms around himself in order to try to give himself some type of heat since he was only in a long yellow shirt and black sweat pants. He could wait this out, this wasn't the first time Virgil trapped him in... Well, he wasn't sure what _this_ was, but he always called it the dreaming subconscious. There wasn't much of a difference between the two, both were cold and pitch black, the only difference about the dreaming subconscious is that there was always this purple haze, thanks to Virgil being the one who created it, or at least _this_ part. 

' _Look at him, he truly believes that he's been accepted!'_ A distorted version of Roman's voice echoes around Deceit, the snake-like side frowns and wraps his other arms around himself as well. "Really, Virgil these voices are old news. Can't you try harder? Or has big bad Anxiety truly gone soft on us?" Deceit hisses, trying his best to stop himself from shaking. 

" _OOH~! WHAT ABOUT US, KIDDO!"_ Deceit squeaks when a shadow version of Patton appears right in his face, the snake-like side stumbles back tripping over his own feet, landing harshly on the ground below him. The smaller sides heart thumped rapidly as he stares up at the shadow side, ' _Fine if my words aren't working, then how about your fear personified?'_ Vigil's voice echoes around them, Deceit pushes himself away from the shadow side making sure to keep his eyes on the monster. This was another thing that he hated about Virgil, the anxious side tortured him relentlessly when they were younger by creating these... Shadows that were lifelike. Deceit takes a shuddering breath as he tries his best to calm himself down. 

"I-It's okay, they can't touch you. You're safe, i-its okay, y-you're okay," Deceit whispers to himself. The smaller side bites back a scream when the shadow version of Patton places his hand on the scaly side of Deceit's face. ' _O-OKAY I'M NOT OKAY, I-IT CAN TOUCH ME,'_ Deceit panics as he tries to back away from the shadow again, the snake-like side yelps when the shadow digs his nails into Deceit's cheek keeping him in place. 

" _Now, kiddo, it's rude to ignore family! Surely you've learned that by now?"_ The shadow asks, Deceit stares up at him with wide eyes as he tries to stop himself from trembling. The shadow Patton narrows his light blue eyes at Deceit, the smaller side bites the inside of his jaw to keep himself from whimpering. 

" _You're still a nobody, look at you trembling like a child,"_ the shadow hisses as he pinches Deceit's cheek harder. The smaller side yelps and tries to pull away from the shadow's tight grip. 

" _I know what will make it better! Let's get rid of these ugly scales and make you look normal hmm?"_ The shadow asks, Deceit tries to shake his head. The shadow Patton chuckles and slowly begins to peel one of Deceit's scales off, earning an ear-piercing scream from the smaller side. 

Deceit gasps and sits up, a scream trapped inside his throat as he pats his face down with his trembling hands, he grips his hair tightly in his hands and closes his eyes allowing his unshed tears to slip down his scaly face. The smaller side sniffles and releases his hair, gently prodding at his left cheek wincing as he does. Deceit whimpers as he gets out of bed flipping on his bedside lamp, Deceit chokes back a sob when he sees a bruise blooming across his cheek along with a small cut that could only be left by a sharpened fingernail. Deceit lets out a quiet whimper when he sees a note taped to his vanity mirror, familiar chicken scratched writing staring back at him. ' _You should have never messed with me, Dee.'_ Deceit yells out of frustration as he rips the note away from the mirror throwing it away. 

"P-Please just leave me alone!" 

\---------------------

Roman frowns when he sees Deceit sipping on his fifth cup of coffee that day, the poor deceitful side had bags under his eyes that could easily rival Virgil's. "Are you alright, Leo the Liar? You're looking very bitterly jittery and not very glittery," Roman asks. He didn't miss how Deceit jumped, instantly hissing when he accidentally spills some of his coffee on his wrist. 

"I... I-I'm fine, Roman, I just didn't sleep well is all." Deceit mutters as he sips what little bit of coffee he has left in his cup, his face scrunching up at the taste, he preferred tea, but he needed the caffeine in order to stay awake. The smaller side jumps again when he feels a hand on his shoulder, Deceit looks up to see Roman's brown eyes shining with concern. 

"You look like you haven't been asleep at all, come on Cobra Kai, you can tell me what's going on," Roman assures him as he helps Deceit sit down at the kitchen table, the smaller side swallows thickly as he fidgets with his gloves, he already knew that he couldn't tell Roman about what Virgil has been doing. 

"I-Its really nothing, Roman. Just my sciophobia, acting up... I-I'm fine really." Deceit replies forcing himself to smile, Roman furrows his brows. 

"You lost me on the big word," Roman says earning himself a tired chuckle from Deceit. It wouldn't hurt to explain his phobia to Roman, he was sure he could trust the princely side now. 

"I... I have a fear of shadows, it developed when we were younger... Virgil... Virgil felt that it was humorous to torment me with his powers to manipulate the shadows, turning them into... People." Deceit mumbles, the smaller side squeaks when Roman pulls him into a tight hug. Deceit blinks his bi-colored eyes owlishly as he slowly returns the hug. 

"I'm sorry that he hurt you like that in the past if you ever need someone to talk to when your fear acts up then my door is always open. Well, not literally, but you get what I mean." Roman explains, Deceit blinks again and squeezes Roman a little tighter. 

"T-Thanks... Ro-Ro." 

\---------------------

That night Deceit paces his room, keeping himself moving so that he doesn't fall asleep. If he didn't sleep then Virgil couldn't scare him with the shadows, it was a full proof plan, or at least that's what he thought. " _That's not very logical thinking, believing that we can only appear in dreams,"_ Deceit stops pacing when he hears a distorted version of Logan's voice behind him. The smaller side whimpers and closes his eyes tight, ' _I-Its not there, there is nothing there.'_ He tells himself, Deceit jumps when a cold hand clamps down onto his shoulder, forcefully spinning the smaller side around so that he was face to face with the shadow. 

The shadow smirks, revealing rows of sharp teeth, " _Yes, very illogical indeed! You're not safe, you never will be."_ The shadow purrs, Deceit screams as he pushes past the shadow, running out of his room. The smaller side rushes down the hall and stops in front of Roman's door, pounding on it with both fists. When the door swings open, Deceit instantly wraps his arms around the person who opened it. 

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Deceit tenses and backs away. Standing in Roman's threshold was Virgil, the anxious side smirks as he leans against the door frame staring down at Deceit. 

"W-where's R-Roman?" Deceit stammers, Virgil's smirk widens. 

"Shower, him and I just got back from an adventure, jeez, Dee Dee you look really _rattled."_ Virgil mocks, Deceit narrows his eyes at the anxious side and clenches his jaw tight. 

"I-I wonder why," Deceit hisses. Virgil narrows his eyes and bends down slightly, allowing his eyes to flash purple. Deceit takes a step back and wraps his arms around himself tight. 

"Beats me, maybe Remus is playing one of his jokes, or ya know you're being a paranoid freak," Virgil replies, Deceit narrows his eyes. 

"I-I know you're doing this," Virgil chuckles and stands up straight, stepping back into Roman's room closing the door. 

"Too bad, no one would believe you." 


	3. Nothing Like The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm let's dive into the past, shall we?

Years ago when Thomas was only six, there were only five sides of his personality, there used to only be four, but that was until Creativity split into two separate sides. Everything was going smoothly, the small sides got along perfectly, there was no real sense of good or evil, they were just one big happy family, that is until a new side formed. The day was going great, Thomas was playing with his brother's and the sides were working together well to keep everything calm for Anxiety, too much of something tends to make the younger side panic. "OOH! I just remembered! Mom's got cookies hidden! Let's go get one!!" Remus exclaims that's what the green-clad creativity twin preferred to be called, it was confusing with calling him and his brother the same name. 

"Now hold on there, kiddo! If mom has them hidden, then that means we're not supposed to get them." Morality chimes in as he gives Remus a scolding look, Creativity perks up and grabs his brother's hand. 

"It wouldn't hurt to just get one, what mom doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Creativity asks, Morality frowns and plays with the hem of his shirt. The twins had a point, they could just take one, what's the worst that could happen?

"Stealing is wrong," Logic pipes up. 

"It's not stealing if it's in our house, nerd!" Remus exclaims as he takes over the controls, leading Thomas to the cabinet that held the cookies. Logic tries to argue but gives up once Thomas has the cookie jar in his hands. 

"G-Guys w-we really shouldn't be doing this! What if we get in trouble? WHAT IF WE GET COAL FOR CHRISTMAS CAUSE OF THIS!?" Anxiety exclaims, the twins groan and looks back at the anxious side who was burrowed deep into his oversized black hoodie. 

"Relax, Ursula! It's just one cookie, nobody is going to notice!" Creativity yells, they were right one cookie wouldn't have been noticed, but then one turned into two, then two turned into four, and then four turned into six. After the sixth cookie, Anxiety stepped in scaring Thomas into putting the jar of cookies back where they found them. 

"We're going to be in so much trouble," Morality moans as he hides his face in his hands. 

"No, we won't! If mom asks about the cookies, just let me and Remus handle it," Creativity says as he gently pats Moralities head. 

Sure enough, that evening at dinner Thomas' mother asked about the cookies. Anxiety had kicked in pretty quick when the twins couldn't in fact 'handle' it as they had promised earlier that day. "Well? Do you know who got into the cookies, Thomas?" Their mother asks once more, Morality rushed forward to take control, but Thomas had spoken before Morality could even take control of the situation. 

"I saw Christian eating them, I tried to stop him mommy, but he wouldn't listen." Thomas lies, the sides gasp in unison when Thomas speaks the lie without any trace of guilt in his voice. 

"Yess, Chrisstian ate the cookiesss, we didn't do anything." A small voice hisses from the shadows, the sides jump at the sound of the voice and turn to where they had heard it from behind them. The only thing that could make out was a single glowing yellow eye, the twins step forward pulling out their plastic sword and morning star. The side with the yellow eye lets out a startled squeak. 

"Who are you! Show yourself, fiend!" Creativity exclaims as he points his plastic sword at the side, Remus had another idea. The green-clad twin let's out a war cry as he rushes forward holding his morning star up high, the side with the yellow eye screams as they try to run away from the less than friendly twin. The new side squeaks again as they trip over was looks to be a cape, when light shines upon the new sides face, the other's gasp. Scales covered one-half of the new sides face, a tiny fang poked out from under the sides top lip. 

"WHOA, YOU'RE LIKE- LIKE A HISSY THINGY!" Remus exclaims as he drops his morning star, the green-clad creativity drops down to his knees and pokes the new sides cheek. The new side squeaks again and pulls what looks like a bowler hat over his face, not like he needed to do that considering the hat was bigger than his head anyway. Remus tugs the hat away and continues to poke at the new sides face. 

"He looks like a freak," Anxiety mumbles as he plays with his sleeves. Creativity had thrown himself at Logic and Morality upon seeing the new sides face, he wasn't too big of a fan when it came to snakes, let alone snake people. The three sides share a look, before turning back to the new side and Remus. 

"Remus, leave him alone," Logic says as he walks towards the two sides. Remus huffs and stops poking the snake-like side's cheek, but stayed sitting near him. The new side blinks and looks up, his blood runs cold when he sees Logic standing over him. 

"Who are you?" Logic asks. 

"I-I'm Deceit," the new side stammers. 

"Well, Deceit, are you aware that lying is wrong? Because of your lie, Thomas' brother has gotten in trouble with their mother." Logic explains, Deceit furrows his brows and pulls his cape around him tighter. 

"B-But Thomass would have gotten into trouble, he doessn't like to be yelled at, I made it better." Deceit argues, Remus squeals as he hugs the smaller side. 

"SO CUTE!!" Remus exclaims, Logic sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"Remus, you're not helping, and yes, you made it better Deceit, but lying is wrong. Thomas' mother will be even angrier when she finds out he lied to her," Logic explains. Deceit frowns and looks down, he hadn't meant to make things worse.

"Oh... I-I'm sssorry, I can... Try to be better?" Deceit offers, Logic smiles down at the newer side and nods holding his hand out to help the side up. Remus lets out another squeal when he notices just how short Deceit is, barely coming to Logic's chest. 

"Remus, would you stop that! Anyway, this will be your first warning okay? You're new, so it's okay to make mistakes." Logic explains as he hands Deceit his bowler hat, the smaller side nods and places the hat on his head, the garment instantly falling over his eyes. 

\----------------

Everything was going great until it wasn't, everything was great until Remus convinced Thomas to draw a picture of himself hurting one of his brother's, everything was great until Deceit told a big lie to his mom about a math test that he had failed, and everything was great until Anxiety caused Thomas to have a panic attack during a school play. Morality has had enough, he was tired of them hurting Thomas, so he did the next best thing. He moved Remus, Deceit, and Anxiety to the darker parts of Thomas' mind, it wasn't going to be permanent, just until Thomas was old enough to handle them, Morality made sure to give them a dark little house from them to live in, he even moved their rooms over so they could have a place to sleep! It was for Thomas' safety, they would understand. 

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Anxiety screams at Deceit when they all had woken up in a different house, scared and alone within the darker parts of Thomas's mind. Deceit flinches and hunches his shoulders up his head bowed, he couldn't necessarily ask Remus for help, the second half of creativity had run back to his room with tears in his eyes when he saw he wasn't with his brother anymore. 

"H-How isss it my fault?" Deceit asks. 

"IF YOU HADN'T SHOWN UP THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! WE WERE A HAPPY FAMILY BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG, YOU STUPID SNAKE!" Anxiety yells, his eyes glowing a bright purple. The anxious side growls, shadows swirled around him taking the form of people without him even knowing it, all the color drains from Deceit's face as he stares up at the shadow people. Anxiety blinks and looks up at the shadows he created, he looks back at Deceit watching as the younger side trembles never taking his eyes off of the shadows. Anxiety smirks as he forms more shadow people allowing them to surround Deceit, the smaller side screams. 

" _Oh, this is going to be fun."_


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMM

Sleep was an illusion to Deceit, he couldn't force himself to relax, too afraid that Virgil might hurt him in some way. Which, forcing himself to stay awake wasn't any better, insomnia from his anxiety made it feel like he was being watched when he knew he wasn't, the shadows of the others were even beginning to frighten him due to him believing that they are one of the things that Virgil created in order to torture him. Deceit was slowly losing control of himself and he _hated_ it, he hated that he was feeling like that weak little kid again all over, falling victim to Virgil's cruel tricks. ' _Well maybe if you hadn't shown yourself last year, this wouldn't be happening!'_ His conscience yells, Deceit flinches and wraps his arms around his waist, it was getting harder and harder to keep his extra appendages hidden, but he couldn't help it, he wanted some form of comfort. The other's have been busy because Virgil was 'anxious,' even Remus barely had time for him. "He... He has ideas... He just forgets sometimes," Deceit mumbles to himself. ' _He's supposed to be your friend and he doesn't even bother to help!'_

"S-Shut up," Deceit hisses as he hugs his waist tighter. The snake-like side closes his eyes tight when someone opens his bedroom door, allowing light to flood the darkness away when Deceit squints his eyes open his heart drops when he sees a long shadow stretching across his room. Deceit screams as he throws Sir Slither's at the person who was standing in his threshold. 

"GAH! WHY ARE YOU THROWING YOUR SNAKE AT ME!?" Remus exclaims Deceit pushes himself back until he hits the wall behind his bed, staring at the Duke with wide bi-colored eyes. Remus huffs as he bends down picking the yellow plush snake up, the Duke steps inside and closes the door behind him. 

"Why is it so dark in here? And why haven't you left your room any? Patton is worried about you, Dee." Remus says as he reaches to turn the light switch on, Deceit closes his eyes when the light comes on, groaning at the brightness. Remus frowns at the mess that was Deceit's room, his blankets were on the floor along with pieces of paper with scribbled reassurances that he was okay. Deceit slowly blinks his eyes open, the smaller side looks straight Remus so he can avoid looking at his shadow. 

"I... I had a migraine, I-I'm sorry for throwing Sir Slither's at you, I got startled." Deceit mumbles as he takes the plush snake back, hugging it tightly with all six of his arms. Remus frowns and sits on the smaller sides bed, gently taking one of his hands giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Dee, you look like one of the living dead. Roman said that you weren't getting much sleep and that your... Shadow fear was acting up again," Remus says. ' _See! He knew, he just didn't care!'_ Deceit flinches and looks down, using one of his hands to tap out a rhythm on one of Sir Slither's glass eyes. Deceit jumps when Remus pulls one of his gloves off, the smaller side instantly pulls his hand to his chest. 

"W-What are you doing?" Deceit asks, Remus holds his hands up showing Deceit that he wasn't going to hurt him in any way. 

"You just got lost in thought, I was going to help you," Remus explains, Deceit snatches his glove back and slips it on his hand. ' _Yeah, right, not like he's been helping here recently.'_ Deceit frowns and scoots away from Remus. 

"Dee, are you okay? I know I haven't been around much, I've just been busy talking with the others. They actually want to hear some of my ideas, can you believe that?" Remus asks a smile plastered on his face. 

"N-No I'm not okay! I'm so glad that you're talking to those... Those assholes so freely now! When you say other's do you mean Virgil as well? Because it would shock me that he's paying attention to anyone, CONSIDERING HE HASN'T STOPPED!" Deceit snaps, Remus blinks and stares at the younger side with wide eyes. The Duke watches as tears stream down Deceit's scaly face. 

"But Dee... Virgil's been around the other's, he hasn't been near you." Remus replies, Deceit clenches his jaw. 

"Y-You don't believe me, j-just like how Patton didn't!" Deceit yells. 

"Of course, I do! I just haven't seen Virgil around you is all, I'm not calling you a liar!" Remus exclaims, Deceit tenses when he hears the lie. The smaller side clenches his jaw tight, balling his many hands into tight fists. 

"G-Get out," Deceit whispers, Remus blinks. 

"What?" 

"GET OUT!" Deceit screams his left eye flashing dangerously, Remus's eyes widen as he stands up from his place on Deceit's bed holding his hands up. He needed to calm the situation, he knew how Deceit got whenever he lost control of his powers. 

"Okay, I'll leave, but Dee I truly believe you about, Virgil I promise," Remus says, as he backs away blindly reaching behind him trying to open the door. Deceit narrows his eyes when he hears Remus lie to him again. 

"S-Stop lying to me, I thought you were supposed, to be honest!" Deceit hisses, Remus blinks hard. 

"I'm not lying! I know how Virgil is, Deceit! I just can't stop him unless I see it!" Remus yells, Deceit glares and makes a grabbing motion, sending Remus's hand over the Duke's mouth shutting him up, Remus's eyes widen when he sees just how brightly Deceit's eyes it glowing. 

"S-Stop lying to me and get out," Deceit growls as he jerks his hand down sending Remus out of his room. The smaller side sniffles as he slowly loosens his hand, laying down harshly as he turns to face his wall. ' _None of them believe me... Well... I haven't told Logan but I know he won't believe me either,'_ Deceit thought as he curls up into a ball. 

"Wow, I can't believe you sent him back to the dark side," Deceit sits up and presses himself against his wall when he hears Virgil's voice. The anxious side is leaning against Deceit's desk, his hood pulled over his head only showing the little smirk that he always wore whenever he was around Deceit. 

"What's the matter cat got your tongue? Or is it a shadow, got your tongue?" Virgil mocks as he steps towards Deceit, the smaller side presses himself against his wall more. 

"W-Why are you doing this?" Deceit asks, Virgil hums softly as he takes another step forward. 

"Would it be a good answer to tell you, that I _can,"_ Virgil smirks as he takes another step, "Or that you make it so _easy_ to manipulate you?" Virgil chuckles as he steps closer, his legs resting just at the edge of Deceit's bed. 

"Either one works, really and do you want to know the _best_ part about all of this?" Deceit whimpers as he tries to push himself into the wall more, Virgil smirks. 

**_"_** ** _None of them believe you."_**


	5. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is becoming too much.

After his little encounter with Remus and Virgil, Deceit began to avoid the others completely. Remus has tried to get him to open up, that he wasn't mad at Deceit for sending him back to the darker parts of the mind palace, but Deceit knew he was. He could hear the lies pouring out of the Duke's mouth, he could hear the lies that came out of the other's mouths whenever they would try to get him out, to interact with them. He hated how they were lying to him, but Virgil wasn't, the anxious side was right. None of them believed him about what was going on, they liked Virgil better, they even liked Remus better, who could like a snake and a known liar? Nobody, not even Patton who claims that he loves everyone. "I wish they would just tell me how they really feel... Not lie to me because they're scared of Remus," Deceit mumbles as he runs a shaking finger over Sir Slither's head. He knew that it wasn't good for him to stay in his room like this, but he was still doing his job, he was still helping Thomas. ' _Ah, man I wish I could stay for our movie night Thomas, but I have to go see my mom, she's been pretty sick lately.'_ Deceit blinks and turns to look at the TV that was showing him what Thomas was doing, did Joan just really lie to them? 

"If you don't want to stay, Joan, then just tell me don't lie straight to my face," Thomas and Deceit say at the same time. Joan blinks their eyes in surprise, ' _What? Thomas, I'm not lying! Why would I lie about something like this?'_ Deceit frowns, ' _The same reason why anybody lies.'_

"Because I know you think I'm annoying sometimes, but heck don't lie about your mom being sick," Thomas and Deceit snap. Joan opens their mouth and then closes it, doing that two more times before narrowing their eyes at Thomas. ' _Well, if I'm such a liar then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore,'_ Joan snaps back. 

"Fine!" 

' _Good!'_ Deceit watches as Joan storms out of the apartment slamming the door behind them as they go, the snake-like side huffs and looks down at Sir Slithers. ' _What if they weren't lying? You just probably pushed away one of Thomas' good friends!'_ His conscience snaps at him, causing Deceit to flinch. "O-Oh no... W-What if they weren't!? B-But it sounded like a lie... I-It did it sounded just like a lie, because Joan didn't tell us before about their mother and now it just comes up? T-They had to be lying... B-But they were so angry too..." Deceit mumbles to himself as he holds onto Sir Slither's tight. 

Did he do the right thing? Was Joan really lying? They had to have been, they just had to! He could taste the lie, he could even see it, but that was how he felt when Remus lies to him, only for the Duke to swear that he was telling the truth about believing Deceit. The smaller side was too engrossed into his own thoughts to notice that he was no longer in his room, that he was sitting in Thomas' living room floor looking like the freak that Virgil claims him to be, muttering to his stuffed snake where all the other's can see him including their host. "Dee?" Deceit's head snaps up when he hears Thomas' voice right in front of him, he blinks hard when he sees that Thomas was crouching down in front of him, his eyes red and puffy from tears. Deceit darts his eyes around seeing the others look at him in concern, except for Virgil who had a ghost of a smirk on his face. 

"H-How did I get here?" Deceit asks as he looks away from Virgil and down to Sir Slithers, the light sides and Remus share a worried look. When had he gotten here? He doesn't remember being summoned, or remember feeling the summons. 

"I summoned you here with the others... A-As you may know, Joan and I had a fight." Thomas says as he helps the smaller side up, Thomas blinks owlishly when he notices the four other arms that were wrapped tightly around Deceit's middle while his normal arms hugged the plush snake that he was summoned with. If Thomas were, to be honest with himself, it was weird seeing Deceit wearing a wrinkled too big of a sweater on Deceit along with normal black sweat pants, the outfit itself showed off just how small Deceit really was. 

"T-They were lying, I know they were because they would have told you about their mother being sick. They were lying because they didn't want to be around us because they think we're annoying and there is no way that their mom is sick, b-because Joan would have told us! I-I was right, I-I was!" Deceit rambles as his arms tighten around his waist and his toy. Thomas sighs softly as he pulls his phone from his pocket, he show's Deceit a text that Joan had sent after their fight, it was a picture of Joan's mother asleep in her bed with tissues and medicine surrounding her, ' _Oh look! Guess who wasn't lying!'_ Deceit felt his heart drop. 

"B-But..." 

"Oh, big shocker the freak messed up," Virgil mutters. Deceit flinches at the anxious sides words and bows his head, resting his chin on Sir Slithers. Thomas gives Virgil a warning glare, the anxious side holds his hands up. 

"Oh, shut up, emo! It isn't like you haven't made mistakes before!" Remus snaps. 

"Hey, now! No need to get nasty you two!" Patton chimes in, once he chimed in that was when the argument started between Virgil and Remus. The two of them going back and forth, their voices getting louder and louder. Deceit wanted to cover his ears, he wanted to block out all of the noise, everything was becoming too much for him to handle. 

"S-Stop," Deceit says but the others ignored him, they continued to argue, Logan and Roman trying their best to calm both Virgil and Remus down, Patton telling Thomas that it's going to be okay. The noises were too much, everything was just too much. 

"SHUT UP!" Deceit screams as he makes a grabbing motion with all six of his hands, the sound of hands slapping over mouths resonate throughout the living room. Deceit's breaths come out short and choppy as he squeezes his hands tight. 

"S-Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up! I-ITS TOO MUCH, T-TOO LOUD!" Deceit screams, the smaller side jumps when he feels hands on his shoulders. Deceit looks up and sees Thomas staring at him with worried brown eyes. Deceit darts his eyes around the room, the others were staring at him with their hands over their mouths, their fingers digging painfully into their jaws. Deceit grows tense when he sees Virgil's eyes narrowed at him, glowing a faint purple showing off his anger towards the deceitful side. 

"Deceit? Tell me what's going on, you look exhausted." Thomas asks, regaining the smaller sides attention. Deceit stares at Thomas for a bit before looking back at Virgil who was slowly shaking his head no, a muffled growl from Remus forces Deceit to look away. 

"T-Too much," Deceit mumbles as he sinks out. Once the other's hands dropped from their mouth, Remus started once again on Virgil. 

"WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!" Remus snaps, Virgil rolls his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. The Duke growls as he summons his morning star pointing it at Virgil in a threatening matter. 

"Don't think that I didn't see that little shake of the head, Virgil! I knew I should have just bashed your damn brains in, I just knew it!" Remus exclaims, Virgil smirks. 

"Yeah, but ya didn't. Now, I gotta snake to run off," Virgil snaps his jaw shut as his eyes widen. The others excluding Remus gasp at the anxious sides words, ' _What the hell?'_ Virgil thought that wasn't what he was going to say. 

"Virgil, I'm surprised at you! Deceit is a member of this famILY now!" Patton scolds. 

"I mean yeah sure, Dee can be a tad bit annoying some times but he's a member of our family! WHY DID I SAY HE WAS ANNOYING!?" Roman exclaims, Logan frowns and looks at Thomas. 

"Thomas, try to communicate a falsehood," Logan says. 

"Alright, uh... I hate carrots, whoa- No, I li-hate carrots. OH COME ON!" Thomas exclaims, Remus grits his teeth and points his morning star at Virgil, his eyes glowing bright green. 

"I'll deal with you when I get back and emo you better hope these guys still like you enough to protect your sorry ass, cause once I come back I'm going to make you wish you were never formed." Remus hisses as he sinks out, the light sides and Thomas turn to look at Virgil who now had his shoulders hunched up with fear written all over his face. 

"You've got some explaining to do, young man." 


	6. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMM *cue I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift*

Virgil shook away his shocked expression and narrows his eyes at Patton, "Oh, I'm in trouble? For what? Doing something that you guys couldn't?" The anxious side snaps, Patton flinches at his harsh words, usually, Virgil would apologize by now, but why should he? He wasn't in the wrong here, Deceit was. How was Virgil in the wrong when all he was trying to do was get rid of part of their problem? Get rid of the one side that's making it harder for Thomas to become a good person, he was doing the one thing that Patton and the other's couldn't and that was getting rid of Deceit for good. It's not like they need the stupid snake, Virgil is also a form of self-preservation so that meant he could easily take Deceit's place, it would be just like how it was before. 

"I'm getting rid of Deceit, punishing him for making Thomas a bad person, we don't _need_ him. I would get rid of Remus too if I could, but I doubt Princey over there would let me, the dark sides aren't worth keeping." Virgil huffs, Logan frowns and narrows his eyes at Virgil. 

"Then you would also not be worth keeping, considering you are a dark side and don't try to deny it, Virgil, you admitted to being one of them when Remus showed up," Logan replies, Virgil growls and allows his eyes to flash purple as he bares his teeth at the logical side. 

"The keyword within my statement from that day is 'was' Logan, now I'm not. With those two around Thomas is just getting hurt, look at what Deceit did to Joan!" Virgil argues.

"That only happened because you tormented him, Virgil! He was so exhausted that he couldn't tell between truth or lie!" Thomas snaps, Virgil rolls his eyes and sneers his nose up. 

"Go ahead make _me_ the bad guy for just messing with him a bit, I didn't tell the moron to stay awake! All I did was just mess with him like how I did when we were kids. It wasn't even that bad." Virgil growls as he pulls his hood over his head, Roman glares at the anxious side dying to just pull his sword out. ' _No wonder Deceit wanted to leave you in the nightmare scape, you truly are a fiend.'_ Roman thought as lets out a soft growl. 

"You mean by tormenting him with shadows personified? Don't give me that look, Virgil because I know that's what you did. Deceit told me all about the shadow people that you tormented him with when we were children." Virgil smirks and shrugs his shoulders, tilting his head slightly allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes. 

"What can I say? It's _fun_ watching him scream and tell himself that he's going to be okay. It's _fun_ watching him freak out over the fact that his 'family' hadn't changed." Virgil replies, a soft chuckle leaving him when he watches as all of their eyes widen. 

"Besides, where do you guys get off on telling me what's right and wrong? Just a week ago we were all on the same page about him not being an important asset to Thomas' well being, in fact, we all laughed at his suffering, but now? Since that trash pile threatened you or showed you some scary shit, now, you want to just change? I would have thought that Remus' little tactic would have strengthened your resolve in getting rid of that parasite, apparently, it didn't." Patton glares at Virgil and balls his hands into tight fists. 

"It showed us what total jerks we were being! We are supposed to be the light sides, the good ones! But we weren't so good when we hurt, Dee! And the fact that... That you're still doing it doesn't make you a light side at all! It makes you into the villain you never wanted to be, Virgil!" Patton yells the anxious side blinks his eyes slowly as he tilts his head more. 

"What did you just say, _Patton?"_ Virgil asks, slipping into his tempest tongue. Patton feels what little courage he had washed away when Virgil's eyes flash purple, the anxious side growls as he holds his hand up. Virgil tenses when someone snatches his wrist, he looks up and goes pale when he sees a familiar pair of green eyes staring down at him. 

" _That is enough."_


	7. Not Bothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D

Remus sinks down with Virgil before anyone could try to stop him, the dark side of creativity easily slams the anxious side against the wall, knocking all of the air out of Virgil's lungs leaving him gasping for air. It took everything in Remus to not end Virgil right here and there, but he wanted the anxious side to suffer for what he did. Remus growls when he hears Virgil choke out a chuckle, "W-What's the matter, Re? Couldn't find snakey?" Virgil stammers as he tries to regain his breath. Remus narrows his eyes at the anxious side and wraps his hand around Virgil's throat effectively shutting him up. 

"Don't you even talk about him, you bastard. You don't deserve to mention any aspect of him!" Remus snarls as he tightens his hold around Virgil's throat causing the anxious side to claw at his hand. Remus yelps when someone pulls him away from Virgil, the Duke turns around to face the person who pulled him away from the anxious side. Roman stares at his brother with scared brown eyes as he shakes his head. 

"Remus, he's not worth it," Roman says Logan and Patton standing behind him. Remus clenches his jaw tight as he balls his hands into shaking fists, how could they tell him it wasn't worth it? 

"I-I couldn't find _him,_ I-I couldn't find Dee Dee AND IT'S HIS FAULT!" Remus screams as he points a shaking finger at Virgil, the light sides gasp. Virgil smirks as he rubs his throat. 

"You mean all I had to do was just making him feel paranoid and scared just to get my way for once? Man, I should have done this sooner." Virgil rasps, Remus growls and turns around summoning his morning star swinging it at Virgil only to have the anxious duck last minute causing the weapon to embed itself into the wall. When Remus tries to hit Virgil again, he stops mid-swing when a shadowed version of Deceit appears between the two of them. Remus shakes when saddened bi-colored eyes look up at him, the Duke grits his teeth and glares at Virgil who was smirking. 

"Go on, if you want to hurt me get rid of the shadow, do it Re, you know you want to." Virgil taunts as he takes a step towards the stairs, Remus growls and narrows his eyes at Virgil, tears swimming in them. 

"How about you just stop being a coward and take your punishment," Remus snaps as he wipes his tears away. 

"Now that's not fun! Get rid of the little shadow, Remus." Virgil says as he slowly begins to move upstairs, the anxious side tense when he bumps into someone. Virgil glances over his shoulder and narrows his eyes. Deceit stood behind him, his bi-colored eyes narrowed at him with pure hatred, the smaller side pushes Virgil back down the stairs forcing the anxious side to collide with the shadow making it disappear in a wisp of smoke. 

"Dee!" Patton exclaims as he rushes over to the smaller side, completely ignoring Virgil's yelp as he was once again slammed into the wall by Remus. Deceit gently pushes past Patton and walks over to Remus, gently placing a gloved hand on the Duke's wrist. 

"Remus... As much as I would like for you to torture him, you can't." Deceit says, his voice steady and calm, Remus looks down at the snake-like side and back at Virgil. 

"You should go back to my room Dee Dee, let me get rid of this asshole once and for all, new anxiety will take his place," Remus replies, placing his morning star against Virgil's throat forcing the anxious side to tilt his head back. 

"Y-You damn liar, I thought you said you couldn't find him!" Virgil snaps, instantly shutting up when Remus adds pressure onto his neck with the morning star. Deceit looks at Virgil, never taking his hand off of Remus' wrist. 

"He couldn't at first, because I went to the edge of the subconscious, I just wanted everything to stop, but Remus helped me. Now... Now it's my turn to help you, Virgil." Remus looks down at Deceit with wide eyes, the smaller side gently pushes Remus back pulling his gloves off holding his palms upwards towards Virgil. 

"Dee, don't you know how you get when this happens. Just... J-Just let me get rid of him please, he'll never change." Remus says, Deceit shakes his head and looks Virgil right in the eye. Virgil snorts as he places his hands in Deceit, a smirk on his face waiting for the normal line the snake-like side always said. 

Deceit narrows his eyes and squeezes Virgil's hands tight, the snake-like sides eye glows a bright yellow as he holds onto Virgil's hands tight. 

" _Tell me all of your problems and make them mine."_


	8. Envious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Have this version of the end :D

" _Tell me all of your problems and make them mine,"_ Deceit says as he tightens his hold on Virgil's hands, the anxious side smirks, but as Deceit's eye glow's bright his smirk begins to fade. Something inside him burns, all of the other times that Deceit has helped him it never burned like this. It's never made his insides feel as if they were melting from the inside out, Deceit narrows his bi-colored eyes at Virgil holding onto his hands so tight that his fingers pop. " _Speak the truth,"_ Deceit hisses his voice distorting slightly just like Virgil's does when he slips into his tempest tongue. Before Virgil could even try and stop himself he was saying things that he never wanted the others to hear him ever say. 

"I... I-I'm jealous of you, I always have been since the day you formed. I hated you because you took the attention away from me, I was the youngest before you came along, they talked to me just _fine_ before _you_ showed up, but that's not why I'm jealous. They accepted you quicker than they ever tried to do with me, you- you literally have the face of a snake and yet they picked you over me!" The others flinch at Virgil's harsh words, looking away from the two former dark sides, even Remus had looked away feeling guilty for hurting Virgil, but not guilty enough to not hurt him again for hurting his little snake. 

"When we were moved to the darker parts of the mind I resented you even more because I thought it was your fault, so, I hurt you, and it felt _good._ It feels good now, but... But it's not working, it's not freaking working because they stopped and I... I-I don't want to be the bad guy, b-but I want you to go away because you're TAKING THEM AGAIN!" Virgil screams as tears slip down his cheeks, Deceit gasps and lets go of the anxious sides hands, stepping away from him. Deceit closes his eyes and swallows thickly, he shrugs Remus' hand away from his shoulder as he opens his eyes letting his own tears flow as he looks up at Virgil a shaky smile on his face. 

"D-Do you feel better?" Deceit whispers, Virgil stares down at the smaller side with wide eyes. He... He _did_ feel better, it felt good to not have all of that anger and hatred swarming through his head and heart. Deceit whimpers as he hugs himself with all six of his arms, Virgil felt his heart clench at the sight of Deceit suffering from his horrible thoughts. ' _After all that I've done... He still helped,'_ Virgil thought as he watches Remus pull Deceit into a tight embrace, the Duke's hardened green eyes never leaving him. Virgil chokes back a sob as he covers his mouth with both of his hands, ' _What have I been doing?'_

"Virgil? Kiddo, are... Are you alright?" Patton asks as he steps forward gently placing his hand on Virgil's shaking shoulder, the anxious side never took his eyes off of Deceit who still had that shaky smile on his scaly face.

"Why... W-Why did you do that?" Virgil stammers, more tears forming in his eyes when Deceit looks up at him with innocent heterochromia eyes, an innocence that he tried to break over a fit of petty childhood jealousy. 

"B-Because, even if you hate me... We're still family and I care about you. L-Like I said before... It's my job to protect Thomas and his sides... No matter what." Deceit replies his voice soft, Virgil clenches his jaw tight. 

"B-But a-after what I did. A-All of the horrible things I did to you, why help _me?"_ Virgil asks, confusion laced in his tearful tone, Deceit smiles.

"Because even the worst of people deserve a second chance... Unless ya know you're a nazi then you need to be decked in the face." Deceit explains, earning a chuckle from everyone including Virgil. Deceit takes a shuddering breath and steps away from Remus, he walks over to Virgil with shaking legs and holds his arms out. Virgil tenses before surging forward hugging the smaller side tightly. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry, I-I know that doesn't mean much... Not after years of abuse and manipulation... B-But I swear it I'm telling the truth when I say I am truly sorry for ever hurting you the way I did, Dee Dee." Virgil whispers as he holds onto Deceit tight, letting out a tearful laugh when the smaller side wraps all six of his arms around his waist. 

"It's okay... I... I forgive you." Deceit mumbles as he lays his head against Virgil's chest, listening to the anxious sides erratic heartbeat. Patton squeals loudly as he yells group hug, tackling the two hugging sides down to the ground. The twins laugh as they pull Logan forward to join the others in on the hug, showering the two new friends, sorry, family in a group hug, Deceit couldn't help the smile on his face. 

' _This is all I ever wanted.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY, CHANGE OF PLANS MY PRECIOUS KIDDOS~!
> 
> There will not be an alternate ending, but who knows maybe I'll yeet a short that takes place after this, I hope ya'll enjoyed this~!


End file.
